Taste Me While I Bite Your Fingertips
by ForsakenOathKeeper
Summary: There was no use lying to him. He could tell when she was lying. She did want him and he was going to have her... Yui Komori x Shuu Sakamaki. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm pretty sure this is very out of character... but I'm having fun!**_

Last updated: 7/11/2015

* * *

Something that Yui came to know well about Shuu is that he could be almost anywhere at any given time. On their first encounter, she found him laying in her bathtub, fully dressed and soaked in the freezing water. He teased her about the encounter, saying she just wanted to see him naked. Of course that wasn't her intention, but she couldn't stop the blushes, and Shuu seemed greatly entertained by that.

She had found him in the living room, on each couch at least once. On more than one occasion, he was in the kitchen, laying across the counter top. It was bizarre simply because sleeping on stone sounded quite uncomfortable and a bit silly. Yui would take a seat and silently eat her food with Shu only inches away. He would tell her to not chew so loudly, each and every time.

While wandering the grounds and gardens, she found him laying on the benches. He would be lounging, one arm across his stomach while the other rested against his side. Each time, Yui passed by him, she would pause and admire him, then quickly scuttle away before he could notice her and tell her to piss off. Even though he spoke like he was tired and acted as if he was unable to stand from exhaustion, she was fearful of what he would do if he got angry enough. His lack of speech, perhaps, made him more frightening. Even Ayato and Laito seemed convinced that Shuu was far more powerful than he let others believe.

If she ever got lonely during school, or needed to escape Laito's grabby hands, she could find Shuu in the music room. He would complain about her being there, of course; however, after the third or fourth time that she joined him in there, he stopped bothering with complaints. He would just lay there and not move or speak and Yui would sit down in a chair across from him. When it was quiet enough, she could hear, very faintly, the music coming from Shuu's MP3 player. While it was a bit difficult to hear, she could tell it was clearly classical music. She could hear the humming of pianos and singing of violins.

On some days, when he had turned it up louder, if she was really quiet and listened carefully, she could hear it well. Yui could get lost in the melody, just the same as Shuu did, though not to the same extent.

As time passed, Yui spent more and more time with Shuu. At first, it seemed impossible. The boy was either asleep, half-dead, in a temporary comatose, or just ignored her during most of the time they spent together. She would sit there and either stare at him or the wall and just sigh at the situation. Eventually, she found at least some solace in their time together.

Not long after that, she was able to tell the difference between him being asleep or awake. The patterns in his breathing would shift. Normally, he was completely still and silent, like a beautiful corpse. When he fell asleep, his breathing became audible, light whispers. She knew better than to ever tell him this. He probably would avoid her even more than he already did.

Feasting became a regular part of her life, as well.

If he was in the mood, he would beckon her over, taunt her a little, and then drink her blood as if nothing else in this world would satisfy him - and she believed that too be true. He liked to drink from different places. Sometimes he would lay her on top of himself and drink from her chest, right above her breasts. Other times, she would sit next to him while he lay sprawled out, and he would suckle from a tiny wound on her wrist - that he had caused, of course. Once or twice, he nibbled on a finger or her palm. He would suck harshly on her neck when he was in a bad mood... or feeling extra spunky.

One thing never changed. While he often preferred to insult her, he always complemented her while he drank her blood. _Your blood is of the finest quality... Mmm, yes, make that face... You're arousing me with those sounds..._ The list went on and on. When he was done, he would fall asleep and not care what she did after. She could stay or leave and he new none of it.

It didn't take long for his feasts to become a regular routine for her. In fact, if he didn't drink from her for more than a couple days, Yui would begin to worry. She would wonder if she smelt bad or if he was angry with her. She surprised herself simply because she looked forward to it. She longed for him to caress her and drink from her as though she was the only thing keeping him grounded. Sometimes, she would search for him so she could wake him and hear him growl...

 _"Take responsibility, for you are the one who woke me,"_ before pulling her in so he could satisfy his thirst.

As time went on, Yui became more and more aware of her longing for Shuu; she was surprised with her new feelings.

* * *

During an uneventful Saturday, Yui ran around the mansion until she could find Shuu. It was a well known fact that being with him helped prevent the other brothers from attacking her. Perhaps it was because he was the oldest that the younger brothers would avoid him. She wondered if it was out of spite... or fear. After running around for at least an hour, she found him lounging on one of the benches outside.

Yui approached him as quietly as could be, hoping her shoes didn't click too loudly on the pavement. Unfortunately, his eyes opened and he gave her a pathetic, uninterested glare.

"What," he sharply whispered. It did not sound so much as a question, but more of a statement. She knew he could care less about a real answer. He just wanted her to leave and he didn't want to put in the effort. Strangely, she felt unafraid of him. Yui had a strong feeling it was simply because she knew he wouldn't get up and do anything about it. He would complain for a second and then go back to sleeping.

That was exactly what he did.

To keep herself occupied, Yui wandered from rose bush to rose bush, ensuring she never moved too far from Shuu. She feared he would teleport away from her, that she would look back and he would be gone. Poof. Vanished. Luckily, every time she glanced back at the bench, his sleeping form was still there, earbuds tucked nicely into his ears, and his chest would rise and fall with his breaths.

The sun was not super bright today; in fact, it was rather cloudy outside. Perhaps that was why he chose to sit outside.

At some point while wandering the rose bushes, Yui noticed something tiny and fuzzy crawling along one of the rose stems. She smiled and cautiously reach into the brush to retrieve the tiny bug, having a strong feeling of what it was. Sure enough, as it crawled along her palm, she knew immediately it was a caterpillar. It was definitely well fed as the tiny bug was fat, almost looking more like a slug in her palm. She giggled as it tickled her palm, wiggling around harmlessly.

"What the hell is that?" a voice snarled. While his words might have been uncharacteristic, his tone was on spot. Yui tilted her head back and, sure enough, Shuu was standing closely behind her, looking down at her with his typical, stoic expression. Some blonde locks had fallen over his brow. She watched his eyes examine the creature in her palm and his face change from uninterested to disgust.

"A worm! Ugh! Why the hell would you touch that?" he snapped at her.

"It's a caterpillar," Yui muttered, shocked by his response. She turned around to face him and he stepped away from her. Was he actually afraid of this tiny little insect? There was no way.

"Disgusting," he snarled.

"Shuu, it's just a-" Yui went silent when Shuu vanished before her eyes. She blinked and he was gone, teleporting away from her in the mere blink of an eye. With a heavy frown, she glanced down at the bug in her palm. "He was so bothered just by this..." she thought to herself as she carefully set the caterpillar back onto one of the bushes leaves.

* * *

As suspected, the clouds only got darker and thicker as the day went on. It was only three o'clock in the afternoon and rain began pouring down. The sounds of water hitting the rooftop created a bizarre melody inside the house. Yui wandered the mansion, aimlessly moving about, unsure of why the place had become so silent. She could normally hear Kanato singing to himself, but he was quiet today. She had not seen Shuu since the incident in the garden. Ayato and Laito were missing, though she didn't dare complain about that. The last person she saw was Reiji, and she did not want to bother him. Honestly, he was more terrifying than Shuu was.

Eventually, she realized that she did not really know where any of the boy's rooms were. She was lucky if she could find _her_ room in this maze-like place. It was tempting to go back and find Reiji, just to ask him if he knew where Shuu had gone to. She wanted to apologize for frightening him - of course, she wouldn't even think about wording it like that.

Yui never got up the nerve to ask Reiji that question. She paced back and forth, considered asking him, and then decided it was a horrible idea. It was no secret that he didn't like Shuu. He _definitely_ wouldn't want to help Yui find him.

Just as she turned a corner to another hallway, her foot hit something. She immediately lost balance and toppled to the ground. Sprawled out on her stomach, bottom in the air, Yui groaned. She managed to, somewhat, cushion her fall with her forearms. After regaining a bit, she turned to the thing that tripped her. Shuu was leaning against the wall, his legs stretched out, which were precisely what she was laying on.

His eyes slowly opened and he looked at her with his typical, stoic expression.

"Oh, are you done playing with the bug?" he muttered. Yui didn't reply right away as she was struggling to get back up. Shuu watched her, slight amusement on his face. Yui tried to avoid placing her hands on him, but ended up accidentally laying a hand on his thigh so she could prop herself up. Once she was finally seated beside him, she quickly drew her hand back, as though she had been burned. He looked amused and it kind of angered her.

"I'm sorry about the cate-" she begin, but her cut her off.

"Falling all over me, eh?"

Yui glared at him, though it was more comical than frightening. "You tripped me, Shuu," she said as-a-matter-of-factly. "I'm sorry about the bug-" she tried again and he, once more, interrupted her.

"You woke me up," he tossed back at her. "-and then, you straddled me."

"I did not-" she tried to defend, but he closed his eyes and leaned against the wall, as if planning to go back to sleep, and ignored her. She huffed and decided to let it go for the time being. She could always mention the caterpillar later...

"If you're so sleepy, why don't you sleep in your room, Shuu?" she suggested. Yui watched him for a moment, as the boy took forever to reply to her. She admired the way his long eyelashes curled against his closed lids and the flawlessness in his pale skin. His blonde locks were curled beautifully against his brow and she resisted the urge to touch it. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"I might as well. Since you are just going to sit there and stare at me," he muttered, staring into her eyes, unblinking, with a fierce gaze.

Yui stood up and looked down at Shuu, expecting him to stand up, as well; however, he didn't move. He just stared at her. After a few seconds, he finally said something.

"Aren't you going to carry me there?" he asked. Yui stared at him, mouth hanging open. She honestly could not tell if he was serious or not.

"I can't carry you, Shuu," she finally answered.

"Hn. Well, aren't you completely useless."

Yui crossed her arms and glared at him. "I am not useless, Shuu."

He hummed in response and got off the wall. He slowly turned his head from one side, then to the next, loudly popping it twice. It was only at this moment that Yui realized that he was wearing his school uniform, the same one he wore yesterday. It was wrinkled; she wondered if Reiji complained to him about it. It was very likely that he did.

Shuu, oddly enough, did not teleport to his bedroom, but walked. She was able to follow closely behind him because of this. She wanted to ensure that he made it there and did not collapse on the floor. She expected him to make a snappy comment about her following; oddly enough, he was quiet.

Eventually, they arrived at a door she had seen a million times. Shuu casually strolled in and Yui hesitantly followed. Although she had not touched the door, it somehow closed behind her and startled her in the process. Shuu didn't bother turning on any lights. The room was dim, lighten up by the gray haze of light coming in through the large window. He had a massive bed, a couch, amongst other necessities.

Shuu stood at the foot of his bed and faced Yui. He stared at her as if he expected something. After she stared back in silence for a minute, he finally spoke.

"Honestly. You aren't even going to undress me?"

Yui frowned deeply at his comment. "Shuu... you can't undress yourself?"

"You followed me in here to see me naked, didn't you?" he said, allowing a tiny smirk to grace his features.

Yui huffed. "No. I wanted to make sure you were safe!" her words were insistent, but she knew he did it only to press her buttons.

"You're a horrible liar."

"I'm not lying, Shuu!" Yui insisted, even stomping her foot in frustration.

He chuckled at her and the sound shot electricity down her spine. She had never heard Shuu laugh like that. It was sincere; although, he seemed to forget about it immediately for his expression changed back to his typical, uninterested scowl. He stepped backwards and was about to lay down, but Yui stopped him by grabbing the front of his shirt and yanking him slightly towards her.

"Fine, Shuu."

He watched Yui with great amusement as she slowly undressed him. She knew she was blushing because she could feel the heat in her cheeks. Her heart was beating wildly, too, and she mentally scolded herself for the reaction.

"Your heartbeat is really loud..." he complained, and she decided it was best to ignore him.

She removed the first layer of his school uniform and then folded it carefully before placing it on the bed. She then began undoing the buttons on his collared shirt. Her fingers were trembling, causing her to take longer to undo each button. Shuu simply stared down at the girl, completely still. Her fingers slid across his skin, accidentally. He was soft and warm, oddly enough. Once she got all the buttons, she grasped the top part of the shirt and slid it down his arms. He did not move or help, at all, just watched. Yui avoided his gaze with embarrassment.

He was flawless and it almost annoyed her, because it made concentration more difficult. He was beautiful, slightly muscular, but lean, with perfect, pale skin. His shoulders were wide and he towered over her, almost frighteningly. After folding his shirt and placing it at the corner of his bed, she stopped undressing him. She turned to leave, but he grasped her forearm and whipped her back around.

"You aren't done yet," he said in a way that was so matter-of-factly that it almost sounded childish.

She gulped at the odd way he murmured to her. "Your pants, too...?" she whispered back, a little annoyed with herself because of how pathetic she sounded.

He hummed in response and placed her tiny hands at the front of his pants. They were hanging low, just a bit, and gave her a view of the curve of his hips and the distinctive V-lines that curved towards his - _another gulp_.

"You're having fun, aren't you?" He teased, breathing lightly on her forehead. "Dirty girl."

She wanted to tell him no; but, not only would that be a lie, it would sound like a lie. He would catch her lying and it would be a disaster. She unconsciously licked her lips when she gripped the hem of his pants and Shuu exhaled a brief chuckle in response.

Yui was careful as she unbuttoned his pants and slid the zipper down. She kept her eyes on his shoulder, unsure of what else to look at. It seemed that she would become too flustered if she looked anywhere else. As she slid the zipper down, her hand grazed his crotch. His hips jerked, barely, but she still noticed it. He was hard. _Oohh. Damn._ Now unzipped, his pants slid to the floor, leaving him in nothing but the MP3 tied around his neck and a pair of boxers.

"-when you fell on me," he breathed into her ear, grasping her hand and forcing it to touch his crotch. He rubbed her palm against his half-hard erection. "You want it, don't you?"

"N-n... Shuu," she pathetically whimpered, trying to remove herself from his grasp. She wiggled around pathetically.

"Come here," he demanded, breathing heavily into her hair. He dragged her with him to the bed as he stepped backwards. She was helpless to resist. Once the back of his knees touched the edge of the bed, Shuu let his body go limp and his back hit the bed with an almost inaudible _thump_. Yui was still standing, now with her knees pressed against the edge of the bed, between his slightly parted legs. One of his arms was laying on the bed while his other hand was holding the side of her neck.

He pulled her in, forcing her to arch her body over him. For leverage, one of her hands pressed against his unclothed chest and she unconsciously hummed at the softness. His lips gently caressed hers. It was a quick kiss for he immediately released her lips and pressed his forehead against hers. He stared into her eyes and breathed heavily against her lips, "don't resist me. I can smell your sex. You want me."

His blue orbs stared longing into hers. She didn't want to resist him... He was right. She wanted him. He kissed her again and she tried not to whimper; however, when his erection brushed against her abdomen, the whimper slipped from her lips. When he pulled back, he smirked, and she was done for.

* * *

I read somewhere that Shuu is afraid of worms... I couldn't resist.

 _ **Please let me know what you think!  
I plan to update with the other half real soon!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The sex scene is in this chapter. I should warn you it is very detailed.**_

 _ **Chapter last updated:**_ 8/17/2015

* * *

Shuu leaned back on the bed, completely removing his hands from Yui and letting his arms fall onto the bed. Yui straightened her posture and stared at the pale-haired boy with a helpless expression. He fidgeted around for a moment, staring back at her with an odd gaze, and groaned in annoyance.

"Hn..." he hummed. When she didn't immediately know what he was getting at, he groaned again. "Are you so unsexual that you don't even know what to do? Too helpless to act?"

It finally donned on Yui that he wanted to lay there and have her takeover completely. It was hardly surprising. How many times did she have to help him get dressed just to try and get him to go to school? Of course, who could forget the countless times she had to feed him like a baby because he wouldn't feed himself. Thinking about it actually started to annoy her!

However, as her eyes dipped down and admired his body, her face flushed with red and she seemed to not care anymore. His shoulders were wide, curving down into his incredibly long arms. He was not a muscular brute, but his muscles were well defined against his leaner form. He was also incredibly long, reminding her of how tall he was, and how small she was. His skin was pale with a light peachy tone, completely without flaws or blemishes. He was almost God-like.

"Um, okay, Shuu..." she whispered, willing to take over as he requested. She leaned over him, knees pressed against the edge of the bed, between his parted legs.

"So obedient," he hummed at her, smiling sweetly in contrast to his words.

Yui glanced up at his face for a moment, wondering what he was getting at. Was that meant to be a good thing or a bad thing? His tone left her puzzled. His expression seemed crossed between pleased and content. It was odd.

She reached for him and ran her hand down his chest. His skin was as soft as it looked, which further baffled her. More of the odd random things that seemed to occur with these vampires.

She ran her hand down the expansion of his chest to his stomach. He twitched a little when she touched him there, but she had to bite back the urge to giggle, or else he might get angry. Somehow, she imagined a vampire would be angry if a human found out he was ticklish somewhere; although, it might not have been that at all. He might have been trembling with anticipation, urging her to move lower. She was getting closer, after all, to his manhood. The thought made her unconsciously lick her lips.

"You like what you see?" he whispered teasingly, and the tone made her flinch. He chuckled at the sight of her flustered face.

Yui added her other hand to his chest. She moved her hands up and down his body and along the curve of his strong shoulders. At some point, she felt bold enough to pinch one of his nipples, but he didn't react to it in the slightest. He looked at her with a curious gaze that she quickly recognized as impatience.

"You're taking too long," he suddenly muttered. His fingers grabbed the back of her neck and slowly moved her head down towards his crotch.

"Sh-Shuu," she stammered, grabbing his forearm. Oddly enough, he released her, laughing as if he was joking. His laughter was a deep rumble from within his chest, rolling along his stomach, and with his mouth shut.

Even after he released her, Yui did not retract from her new position. She could see the obvious tent that was rising from his crotch. It made her nervous, but also excited, and she almost couldn't believe herself for reacting like that. She wanted to touch him...

"Do you w-want me too, Shuu?" she whispered, not even bothering to wait for an answer, as she immediately begin palming his erection through his boxers.

"Hmm, aren't you bold," he muttered, seeming to be unaffected by her touches.

His tone was setting her on fire and slowly burning into her, and the pureblood seemed well aware of it. Despite her touches, rubbing and grasps, he hardly seemed affected. He just laid there like nothing was happening and whispered to her in his usual, husky tone.

After fondling him for a moment, Yui worked on releasing his erection. After a bit of shifting his boxers around, she managed to release it through the opening in the front. It popped out and she couldn't hold back a gasp. Shuu seemed highly amused by this as he chuckled deep down in his chest. She could feel his body vibrate with his laughter.

 _"What should I do first..."_ she thought to herself as her eyes examined Shuu's member. She gulped nervously as she ran her fingers up and down his length, occasionally giving it a light squeeze. It was comparable to touching burning hot steel - not like she knew what that was like. He was impossibly hard, burning hot, yet somehow very smooth.

 _"...I bet he would like it if I..."_ Yui thought as she leaned forward and flicked her tongue against his head, tasting him for the first time.

"Tsk," she heard leave his lips. She flicked her tongue against him again and he fidgeted around in discomfort. Oh, so he didn't like that much? It actually made her want to smile, knowing that she was teasing him in the way he had done to her so many times before. In fact, this moment seemed to put him in an oddly delicate situation. He was naked and exposed to her; yet, it seemed that no barriers really came down at all. He was still a powerful vampire to be feared; although, Yui had not been effectively afraid of him in weeks.

Feeler bolder, Yui wrapped her lips around his head and lowered her mouth onto him as far as she could go. It was more difficult than she had expected. She moved her mouth back up his length before lowering her mouth again, Shuu hissed and she recognized it as a pleasured sound. His taste was entirely masculine - a bit salty and very flesh-like, yet oddly exactly suitable for him.

Shuu placed his hand on her head and she feared he was going to shove her down; however, his fingers lightly tangled in her hair and just rested there. His touch relaxed her and encouraged to move more.

She was careful with her lips, afraid she would accidentally scrape her teeth against him. She moved her tongue inefficiently, occasionally swiping it against his head when she came back up. She was breathing heavily through her nostrils, inhaling his strong, masculine scent. It was almost hypnotic, encouraging her to keep moving; however, in her attempts to be careful, she was often sloppy.

"Don't be afraid of your teeth. You can't hurt me," he suddenly said, as if reading her mind. He couldn't do that right? She had never really thought about it, before; but, it seemed unlikely.

Yui closed her mouth a little tighter around his member this time, when she slid down his length. Her teeth brushed against his smooth skin, but he didn't seem to mind it one bit. It was faint and she almost missed it, but there was a rumble within Shuu's chest that she recognized as a moan. She had never been able to get that reaction out of him before and it made her swell with a new found pride.

"Stop that. Come here," he suddenly commanded, voice deep and dripping with lust. He dragged her mouth away from his member and used both hands to pull her up so she was sitting on his stomach. He leaned up, oddly flexible to an almost unrealistic extent, and pressed his mouth against her. One gentle kiss and then he shoved his tongue into her mouth, pressing past teeth to brush against her tongue. Yui mewled in response and quickly wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

Shuu's mouth detached from hers and burned a trail of wet kisses, nips, and gentle sucks down her throat. "I could get used to my taste on your mouth," he whispered to her.

He moved down her chest without hesitation. One of his hands was placed against her lower back while his other made work of her blouse's buttons, slipping them open with ease. It would have been standard for Yui to plead with him not to; however, instead, her head dipped back and she arched into him. She felt like her body was slipping into another dimension and her mind echoed words he had once spoken to her.

 _"I'll show you a whole new world."_

Yui shivered and squeaked as his hand lowered her bra and he automatically sucked a rosy nipple into his mouth. His hand played with the other one, ensuring neither of them were left longing for his attention. He was oddly gentle, suckling with his warm mouth and tugging gently with his fingertips. Yui felt unsure of what to do with her hands, so they dangled by her sides. Perhaps Shuu was annoyed by this, for he nudged her with body, growling into her chest.

His mouth slid from her nipple to the curve of her breast and he bit down, startling her. She cried out, hands immediately flying to his hair and tangling in the golden blonde locks. He hummed, moaned, and purred while he drank from the bite he just created. His hand continued its assault on her nipple, twisting and tugging and squeezing in perfect sync with his sucks. He even begin thrusting his hips up, as if missing something from her.

Then, suddenly, the assault on her body stopped and Yui nearly fell over. Shuu pulled back sharply and commanded again, "remove this," while pathetically tugging on her shorts with two fingers.

Yui couldn't respond right away, as she was too busy gasping for air. "Sh-Shuu," she eventually stuttered, unsure of what else to say to him.

"I want you... Don't you want me?" he asked her, shimmering blue eyes staring powerfully into hers. Something new was in that tone. She gasped a little, simply because she was so surprised by it. She had never heard that come out of Shuu before... Need. He didn't just want her: he needed her. There was a powerful desperation in his eyes that anyone else would have been blind to. She stared into that face everyday, she knew this was different.

"H-hold on, Shuu," Yui replied, embarrassed by her stuttering.

"Hm, cute," he commented as she slid off his lap. Her breasts lightly bounced when she got back to her feet and Shuu had no shame in staring. The wound he had created was already scabbed up, looking as though it had been healing for days. Yui knew that the vampire saliva had that sort of effect and did not question it. She left her blouse on and slowly unzipped her shorts. She could see Shuu grabbing fist fulls of the bed sheets, patience growing thin. His member was glistening at the tip, hard and pulsing, and it made her nervous and excited at the same time.

Shuu chuckled when her shorts hit the floor. "White... it fits you."

Yui blushed and placed her fingers on the hem of her panties. She was trembling slightly, about to show Shuu, this God-like man, her most intimate parts. His blue eyes were locked on her, moving from her eyes to her body, up and down, up and down. She exhaled uneasily and let her underwear fall to the floor. Shuu exhaled too, as if he was holding his breathe.

Despite that, his words were calm, "come here."

She did as he commanded and climbed back onto his lap. She brushed his member with her leg as she climbed onto Shuu, and his reaction was a very noticeable tremble. Once she was settled, Shuu laid back flat and admired the beauty that was hovering above him. His hand moved right for her womanhood, fingers brushing against pale, curly locks.

His finger skillfully dipped into her womanhood and instantly found her dripping clitoris. He flicked against it lazily and she came undone. Yui cried out, thighs trembling beside Shuu's body. Her hands grabbed at her blouse and her eyes struggled to remain open. Shuu quickly leaned up and placed something inside her ear. The soft music it emitted told her it was one of his ear buds.

"This is my favorite song," he whispered into her other ear. She moaned when his finger shifted and dipped into her glistening opening. His thumb found its way to her clitoris and rubbed against it while his finger gently thrust in and out of her.

"Dirty girl, you're completely soaked," he breathed into her ear. "Don't hold onto your shirt. Hold onto me. Scratch me," he commanded. She took his offer immediately and without hesitation. Yui wrapped her arms around Shuu's shoulders, fingers digging gently into his flesh. She didn't want to hurt him, but as his finger found that special place deep inside her and curled against it, Yui's fingernails accidentally scratched against the skin of his back. The thought that such a thing would hurt him was absurd.

His finger curled again and again, jabbing at that sweet spot deep inside her. His thumb continued to flick against her clitoris. The pleasure he was giving her sent her into a furry of passion. Her head tossed around, legs trembling, hands clawing into his back. She moaned and purred, unable to control herself.

"I'm taking you," he warned her suddenly, pulling his hand away from her crotch and moving to grasp her hip.

He shifted her until his member was sitting at her entrance. To her own surprise, Yui longed for his dirty words to be truth. She moved around herself, longing for his member to claim her. Once he was positioned properly, Shuu dragged her down, impaling Yui on his member. She cried out as his member was sheathed in her womanhood. Shuu's body shook and he released an odd moan.

"You're mine," he whispered, eyes hazed over with lust.

Shuu let his body fall back so he was flat and Yui was still on top of him, thighs touching thighs. She placed her hands on his abdomen for support and mewled at the feeling of him filling her insides with his thickness. It was exhilarating beyond compare. There was little pain, aside from the sheer power of him stretching her walls, gently encouraging her to take him.

"You're burning hot," he commented after what felt like an eternity.

"So-so are you, Shuu," she replied, eyes squeezed shut.

Shuu reached up. His hand wrapped around her throat, slightly startling Yui. It was not a rough or demanding grasp, but a gentle caress, like he enjoyed knowing her life was, literally, in his hand. His fingers were almost soothing as they wrapped around her small neck, his thumb moving up and down soothingly. It was something odd she had come to expect: she seemed to like being put in this type of situation - being at his mercy. He sharply whispered to her, "open your eyes. Look at me. I want to see your face while you ride me."

His vulgar words shot through her like a spark of electricity. Yui's eyes peeled open, glistening at the corners. His face made her melt inside. He was smiling up at her with the most sincerest, happiest face he had ever made. Laying flat on his back, looking up at her like that, she felt like she was the strong one, in control of his every whim. Regardless of whether or not it was true, the feeling excited her beyond imagination and warmed her to the core.

The song that was playing in her ear had changed, but it was still beautiful, classical, and fit perfectly for their love making.

Yui placed her hands on Shuu's chest for leverage and Shuu removed his hand from her neck and placed both his hands on her hips, gently digging his fingers into her tender flesh. She slowly pulled up, still feeling slightly overwhelmed by him, and then lowered herself back down. A few minutes passed of this agonizing slowness - moving back and forth, up and down, adjusting and stretching for him - before his member hit that special spot deep inside her and she began to pick up the pace.

Yui's mouth hung open while she rode Shuu, her enthusiasm slowly increasing. At first, the blonde haired boy appeared unfazed, staring at her with his typical, stoic expression. She recognized, however, that his eyes had changed. The listlessness that normally pooled in his blue orbs had been replaced with a powerful, loving, lustful stare.

One thing that she had expected was that Shuu did not move much at all during sex. He laid there, flat on his back while Yui humped him. It was somewhat comical - his lack of movement - and very much Shuu.

"Hmm... Mmm... Shuuu," Yui purred, moaned, and mewled as she rode the blonde boy. Her speed slowly increased as the need grew and grew inside her, as the pressure in her lower belly built and built. Every so often, Shuu would make a sound, a low rumble in his chest, a moan, just for her. He seemed intrigued, pride bubbling by the way Yui showed her need for him.

"You look adorable, riding me like this," he commented, his voice completely unaffected by their actions; then again, Shuu always sounded so husky. She blushed in response, reaching the pinnacle of redness her cheeks could achieve.

Her bucks and thrusts became more and more desperate as her need grew. Her hands clawed into his shoulders as she held onto him for leverage, able to move faster with a solid grip on him. Her body became wild, head tossing from side to side, hips undulating like a hurricane's wave, toes curling, and thighs clenching against his body. She even lowered her upper body slightly, shifting the angle barely to ensure he could get just a bit deeper.

"Yes," Shuu murmured, his words erotic purrs of encouragement. She almost didn't notice that his hands - that held her hips - were moving her, helping her move up and down faster and harder. "Come undone. Unravel before me. I know you've always wanted to use my body for your own pleasure, you dirty girl."

"Sh-shuu," she half-moaned, half-whined. His words were further engulfing her flames, but also flushing her with embarrassment. She had always been attracted to Shuu; it was impossible to not be attracted to such a gorgeous man. Had she ever dreamt of having sex with him? Only in her deepest, most secret midnight fantasies, and they were really only slips of the mind. The thought made her further flush with embarrassment. Maybe he could read her mind, after all.

Her hips never stopped moving. At this point, she was desperately seeking her orgasm. She was riding him like an animal, moaning and grunting and purring without any attempt to contain her voice. Her nails were digging into his skin, but not nearly enough to break his nearly impenetrable skin. His member was impossibly deep within her, touching her most intimate of places. Even Shuu, oddly enough, was glistening with sweat by now. Droplets clung to his chest and some locks of blonde hair was stuck to his cheeks.

His hips were rising now, trying to get deeper inside her, to satisfy his primal urges.

"Hnn-ahh," he moaned. "Look at you, so desperate to achieve that peak of ecstasy." Shuu lifted his body back up and wrapped his arms possessively around Yui's back. "I'll help you, Yui," he moaned into her neck before biting down into the sweet flesh of her throat.

She cried out as Shuu's fangs penetrated her neck. His hips began moving wildly in that moment, as if he had suddenly reached his limit and could no longer sit by and watch her. Shuu thrust up into her like a mad-man, hips desperately seeking more and more of her hot cavern. Their flesh slapped together as their sexes sucked each other dry. Yui could not contain her screams of pleasure as he drank in her blood and furiously made love to her.

Together, they made a chorus.

Shuu moaned, groaned, and grunted into her neck, fangs vibrating inside her flesh. His thrusts became so desperate that his drinking became uneven and sloppy, and some of her sweet blood dribbled down his chin and onto his chest. As he pulled back to look into her eyes, mouth agape, Yui saw the lustful stare in his burning blue orbs, the pearly shimmer of his fangs, and her blood dripping down his chin. That was her undoing.

Like an explosion set off in her core, sending a fury of pleasure throughout her tiny body.

Her eyes clenched shut and her back arched like a bow. "AHH-SHUU!" she screamed as her orgasm finally rocked her body. Her pussy tightened impossibly around his cock, forcing an unexpected orgasm from Shuu. Suddenly tossed into the throes of ecstasy, the pureblood thrusted harder into her, releasing his seed deep within her womanhood. Yui fell forward, collapsing on his body. Her head collided with his shoulder.

"Y-yuiii," he groaned, a deep whisper-like rumble that shook her body as his burning cum filled her, hot and burning like liquid metal. His fangs sought out her flesh again, wanting to finish with her sweetness pouring down his throat. He turned his head to the arm that Yui was using to hold herself up and bit into her forearm. Yui purred as he feasted upon her again, gently sucking down her sweet blood. Even hummed into her flesh, hips still moving slightly.

The two shared a breathless moan and a very visible shiver before the two of them went numb, going still on the bed. Shuu's chest rose and fell with each heavy breath. Yui huffed and gasped, struggling to catch her breath. The room was completely coated with their smell: their sexes, their sweat, and Yui's blood. It was a heavy scent, but one she could learn to love.

After a few minutes, Yui found the strength to lift herself. "Shuu-" she began, cutting off once she looked at his face. The blonde's eyes were closed and he was breathing slowly, as if he had already fallen asleep. Some of her blood was still on his chin and chest. Using her blouse, she wiped it off before it would dry and harden. As she moved to get off him, Shuu's hand flew up and grasped her bicep, stopping her.

"Don't leave me," he murmured, eyes still closed. Yui's eyes widened at his statement. Was he sleep talking or just slowly drifting off into sleep? Either way, her urge to get up had diminished within the blink of an eye.

To get more comfortable, she shrugged off her blouse and tossed it, along with her bra, to the floor, joining the other clothing in a pile. She snuggled against his chest and pulled the blanket over their naked bodies. Shuu's MP3 player was still shared between them, shuffling songs. Yui realized, in that moment, how Shuu could just lay there and listen to these beautiful melodies all day. For a moment, she basked in the tranquility that Shuu lived with everyday.

Shortly after getting comfortable against his body, Shuu wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "Yui, don't let anyone else have you... You're mine, and only mine."

Yui smiled. "I know, Shuu."

* * *

 _ **Reviews would be awesome! Thank you!**_


End file.
